My Ada Can Beat Up Your Ada
by CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur
Summary: What happens when Haldir, Lindariel, and their son travel back to Imladris. A sort of sequel to my Value of an Education series. . .
1. My Ada Can Beat Up Your Ada

**Title: **My Ada Can Beat Up Your Ada  
**Author:** Carrie (CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur)  
**Rating:** PG (it would be G but there are fighting elflings involved)  
**Characters:** Lindariel (OFC), Cirithon and Thaladirith (OMCs). Told mostly from Lindariel's POV.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than the computer that I typed this ficlet with. I once again mention the Harry Potter books in this story, but please do not yell at me for mentioning something modern in this. I was trying for a laugh, and probably missed completely on it.  
**Notes:** This is sort of a sequel to my _Value of an Education_ series, BUT it takes place many many many many years after them. Lindariel finally travels back to Imladris.

This will quite possibly be the LAST story that I ever post on this site. TBTB at this site are starting to hinder the writers too much with their new rules. Not only are we NOT allowed to respond to reviewers, we are no longer able to use song lyrics in our stories, EVEN if we are quoting them properly. EVEN my college professors allowed me to quote lyrics if it furthered the story or paper!

Currently I am using one of my yahoo geocities pages for my stories. . .it can be found at h t t p / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / m i n e r v a(UNDERSCORE) m c g n g l l /

all you have to do is remove the spaces and replace (UNDERSCORE) with an actual underscore mark.

* * *

MY ADA CAN BEAT UP YOUR ADA!

_"Fate protects fools, little children and ships named Enterprise" Commander Riker, Jonathan Frakes, from an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation _

* * *

* * *

I could not believe that it had already been close to fifty years since I had been home to Imladris. Well, it was no longer really my home. I had long ago made my home in the Golden Woods of Lórien with my husband, Haldir. After my naneth had more or less smuggled me out of the city, I had never come back here. I think she realized this would happen, because not too long after my arrival in Lórien a messenger arrived bearing a package from my naneth. Inside the package was her wedding dress and veil that she had long ago worn when marrying my father and a note that said she knew I would use it well.

My young family is now back in the land of my birth to see my parents off to the Undying Lands. My Ada had been injured in a hunting accident recently, and they decided that it would just be easier to sail on now. But my naneth wanted to see me one more time before they left. I wasn't sure how they would take seeing Haldir again. Well, I knew my naneth would be fine with it, but my Ada would probably still be upset. But I knew having Haldir and my son with us would hopefully prevent any fights that could erupt.

Cirithon was a rather small elfling for his age. He was only ten years old in the age of man, but sometimes he still acted as if he was only two. He was, however, the spitting image of his father except in one aspect, his eyes. He had the deep sapphire blue of my Ada's eyes, and I hoped that this too would help to smooth things over with my father. Cirithon loved to read as much as his uncles and I did, which annoyed Haldir to no end because he constantly had to pick up unique books in his many travels. And like his uncles before him, Cirithon loved to read the Harry Potter books over and over and over again.

We arrived in the middle of the afternoon, only to find that there was also a delegation from Mirkwood in the city as well. I was curious as to who it was, but my husband soon interrupted my musings.

"Lin, do you not think we should get this meeting over and done with so that we may all enjoy our vacation?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, you are right of course. If we delay any longer Ada would have even more of a reason to not like you." I answered smiling back. "Ciri…" I left off noticing for the first time that our son was not with us.

"I didn't see him leave, so don't yell at me." Haldir laughingly said.

Well, he couldn't have gone far. The Guards would have stopped him from leaving if he had ventured out that far." I said. "Let's go see if we can find him. Then we can take him to meet my parents."

As we meandered our way through the pathways that surrounded and cut through the city, I was aware of a pair of eyes following us, and from the tightening of his grip around my waist so was my husband. Before either of us could do anything about it someone stepped from behind the trees.

"So you finally decided to come back home." My Ada asked, just as we realized that it was indeed him.

"Ada, I did not come home. I came back to visit before you leave for the Undying Lands. My home is in Lórien with my husband and son." I said.

"Son? I see no son, just a scheming elf who stole my daughter out from under my nose." Nithron stated.

"Ada, calm down. Haldir did not steal me! I left of my own free will. He had no clue that I had followed him to Lórien until we showed up there, as you well know! Naneth told you all about it." I argued back.

I knew that it took a lot from Haldir to remain silent, but he did so. He gently grabbed my elbow and led me away from my father so that we could continue our search for Cirithon.

"Where are you taking my daughter now, elf?" My father objected to my husband pulling me away.

"My wife and I are going to go find OUR son who has wandered off. Good day, Nithron." Haldir said as we walked away from my father.

Half an hour later we finally heard our son's voice. I groaned when I realized he was arguing with another elfling. We had to walk closer to discover what it was they were arguing over though, and we still did not know who the other elfling was.

"Well, my Ada is a great warrior and can shoot an orc from a mile a way with his bow!" The proud young elfling we didn't know stated.

"Well, my Ada can too! He's the MarshMallow of Lórien!" Cirithon stated, and in his own unique way garbling the name of his father's position.

"Well, my Ada is a Prince of Mirkwood, and can beat any elf alive!" The other elfling, who we finally realized must be Legolas' son, Thaladirith.

"Well, my Ada can beat up your Ada!" Our son proclaimed just as we finally got to where they were arguing.

"Ciri, you do not argue with other elflings. You know this!" I admonished my son, but I made the mistake of looking over at Haldir who was about to burst out laughing.

"Son, I am NOT the marshmallow of Lórien, but the March Warden of Lórien." Haldir barely got out before he lost it and started laughing. Soon after, I started laughing as well as both our son and Thaladirith just looked at us like we were crazy.

"What is going on here, Haldir?" Legolas asked as we looked up and saw him.

"Well, it seems that our young sons were arguing over which Ada could beat up the other one." Haldir stated.

"So who did they decide who would win?" Legolas asked smiling.

"I really do not know. I quit paying attention after my son said the I was the MarshMallow of Lórien." Haldir said still laughing which caused Legolas to start laughing as well.

Looking at the adult elves still laughing, Cirithon looked over at Thaladirith and asked him, "They sure are weird, you want to go somewhere and play?"

"Sure. I hear there is a maze in the garden over there. There is also a little pond, and I wanted to play with my new boat Ada made me. It's called the Enterprise." Thaladirith answered back as the two elflings went on their way, leaving Legolas, Haldir and I laughing and wondering AGAIN where our sons managed to disappear to this time.

* * *


	2. An Unexpected Invitation

.z.z.z.z.z.z.

.z.z.z.z.z.z.

**Title:** An Unexpected Invitation  
**Author:** Carrie (CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Characters:** Lindariel (OFC), Cirithon (OMC), Haldir, and various elves in Imladris. Told mostly from Lindariel's POV.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the computer that I typed this ficlet with.  
**Notes: **This is a direct sequel to My Ada Can Beat Up Your Ada, so it means that this is an indirect sequel to my other stories. Lindariel and her family travel back to Imladris for a visit.

.z.z.z.z.z.z.

.z.z.z.z.z.z.

An Unexpected Invitation

.z.z.z.z.z.z.

.z.z.z.z.z.z.

"But, naneth, why can I not go play with Thaladirith?" My son, Cirithon, asked me.

"Because, I told you that I would be taking you on a tour of the city today." I answered.

"But, nana!" Ciri whined.

"No buts, Ciri. We are leaving now to meet with your Ada. If you behave today, I will allow you to go play with Thaladirith when we are done." I replied.

Some time later the three of us were wandering through one of Lord Elrond's gardens, when we came face to face with my parents. "Nana!" I said excitedly, running over to her and hugging her tightly. I whispered in her ear "thank you for pushing me out the door all those years ago."

"You are most welcome iel." She whispered back.

"I have two someones I would like you to meet." I said stepping back from my naneth. "Nana and Ada, I know you both know Haldir." I said carefully, knowing that my Ada still did not like Haldir for some reason.

"Thank you for taking such wonderful care of our daughter all this time." My naneth said as she came forward and hugged Haldir.

"It was all I wanted to do for her. I love her." Haldir told my parents, but he was looking at me smiling.

"And who might this young one be?" My nana asked me about my son who had suddenly grown very shy indeed and was hiding behind my skirts.

"Ada, nana, this is our son, Cirithon." I said as I pulled him out from behind me. "Ciri, there is no reason to be scared. These are my nana and ada." I whispered to my son.

"Hi." Ciri said shyly looking up at my parents.

"Oh, Nithron. He has your eyes." My naneth gushed as she enveloped my son in a hug.

My Ada said nothing as he too got his first good look at my son. "Come here." He told Ciri softly, as he too hugged him tightly. Pulling back slightly, he looked into my son's eyes that seemed to mirror his own. He let go of Ciri, and told him, "Cirithon, can you run along and play now? I need to talk with your Nana and Ada?"

In answer my son looked at Haldir and I, smiled, and just ran off, probably looking for Thaladirith.

When my Ada finally stood to face us, I could tell he had tears in his eyes. "Lindariel…" my Ada could say no more as he started to hug me with tears streaming down his face. Of course, this started my Naneth and me, who had joined us in the hug, to both of us crying as well.

Haldir was just standing there, watching us get each other drenched in tears.

My Ada finally broke off the hug and wandered over to Haldir. "I guess it really is time to let go of this petty grudge that I have held against you for far too long, especially since it was not even your fault to begin with. Aeroniel and I will be leaving for the Gray Havens in a few days, and we would very much like it if you would come over for the evening meal tonight." My Ada asked my husband.

"We will be delighted to be there. And as for my part in the grudge you held, I am sorry if it seemed to you that I was stealing your daughter." Haldir said as he shook hands with my Ada.

"Ada, you never did explain the grudge you held against Haldir. I know it goes back longer than just my meeting him at my _Coming of Age _ball." I questioned.

"Lin, you were probably too young to remember, but that was not the first time you had met Haldir." My Naneth stated for my Ada.

"What? When did I meet him before?" I asked, and then looked to my husband for answers.

"I used to come to Imladris more often. But I know not of any meeting with you that would have caused a grudge." Haldir stated.

"It was not so much a grudge, as it was simply jealousy." My Ada stated. "You see, when you were only about half your son's age, the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn came to visit their daughter and grandchildren. They brought with them an armed escort, of which Haldir was a part. I do not think he was the March Warden at that time. One day I was out looking for you when I came across you talking to him in this very Garden. In fact, I believe you two were sitting on that bench right there." My Ada said pointing out the bench behind us.

"But why would that cause jealousy, ada?" I asked.

"I am just getting to that. When I found you, you were curled up on his lap telling him all about your 'pet' rabbit that had 'ran away,' and he was listening to you, really listening. He paid so much attention to you that he didn't even realize that I had walked up to you two. You noticed me first, and when you looked up at me you seemed so at peace. Completely different from the tiny elleth that had terrorized her parents earlier in the day before running off. I asked you what you were doing pestering a member of the Galadhrim." My Ada stated.

"I remember that day now." Haldir said. "You had almost fallen asleep telling me about your rabbit when your Ada found us."

"Yes, but I think what caused me to be so upset was how Lindariel answered my question. She said that she was not bothering a member of the Galdrim. She couldn't talk right yet so she mangled that word." My Ada continued.

"I remember laughing when she said that." Haldir said. "But what caused you to be so jealous and hold a grudge that day?"

"Her very next statement, when she said that she was bothering her husband, that is what made me upset." Ada continued, "I didn't want to think of my little elleth growing up and leaving me, and I am sorry for all of the pain I have caused you since you two fell in love. I really want your family to come over for dinner with us before we leave."

"Yes, Ada, we will be there. I love you." I said hugging him.

"And we love you." My Naneth said as she and my Ada left us standing in the Garden alone.

"I remember you calling me your husband now. I remember how small your hand was when you grabbed mine. I thought then that I was too old for you." Haldir said once we were completely alone.

"I guess I just had a vision of our future when I called you that. I hope I didn't embarrass you too much." I asked.

"No, it just got me thinking." Haldir smiled as he pulled me into a kiss.

"So do you really want to go to my parents' for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, we really should go. It certainly was an unexpected invitation, but one that we should honour as it came from love." Haldir answered.

"Yes, it was unexpected. I cannot wait until this evening then. Let's go find our son." I said taking Haldir's hand in mine much like I did all those years ago in this very spot, leading him away to find our son.


	3. Óre Nîn

**Title:** Óre Nîn  
**Author:** Carrie (CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur)**  
Rating: **PG**  
Characters:** Haldir/Lindaríel (OFC), Cirithon and Thaladirith (OMCs), Lord Celeborn, and maybe a few others, told from Haldir's POV.  
**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything other than the computer that I typed this vignette with  
**Notes:** This was written for the December Writing Exercise over at the JFA. This is a new chapter from my old LotR fic series that can be found here on this site. This takes place several years after the events in the last chapter of My Ada Can Beat Up Your Ada. Also, I know that Haldir is supposed to be standing under a tree looking annoyed, but that annoyed look morphed into a worried look while I was writing this in forgive the slight change.  
**Betas:** I have none. This came to me in class yesterday when we were studying for our Final next week. I always seem to get the best ideas from class.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Óre Nîn**

_"When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you."  
~unknown~_

.

.

* * *

.

.

I cannot stop these feelings. I am about to go out of my mind. I am so sick to my stomach at this very moment. I am far more unsure of the outcome of this day than I normally am.

I am standing here under this tree, worried out of my mind. Lindaríel is expecting our second elfling, but she has gone into labor far too early. She was not due for another two months, and I am scared out of my mind that I will lose the both of them.

Our son, Cirithon, has been in Mirkwood for the last few weeks visiting Legolas and his son, Thaladirith. He is due home fairly soon. I just hope that he makes it home before anything happens. He has grown so much since he was a young elfling, and his naneth and I were starting to think that the Valar had only wanted us to have one elfling. We were overjoyed when just a few short months ago we found out that we had been blessed by the Valar again.

I have been standing by this tree for what seems like forever, but in reality has probably only been a few hours. The Lady Galadriel sent me to this tree on the border of the city so that I would not cause Lin any undue stress during this time. She told me that Ciri would be home shortly, and that I should meet him at the edge of the city so that he didn't just barge on into the talan.

I thought back to the first time that I had ever met my Lin. She was no more than a handful of years old, and it was in a garden in Imladris that I first met her.

_**flashback**_

_I was startled out of my thoughts by this small elfling crawling up beside me. Bright, big, green eyes stared up at me from behind long dark lashes and wild hair. She started sniffling and edged onto my lap._

_"My wabbit ranned away," she sobbed._

_"Little one, do not cry," I told her as I rubbed her back._

_She grabbed my free hand and started tracing some of the scars there. I noticed how small her hands were compared to mine._

_**end flashback**_

The second time that I met my Lin, was at her Coming of Age Ball, again in Imladris.

_**flashback**_

"May I cut in, Rúmil?"

"Sure." Rúmil said to me as he turned towards Lindaríel. "Lin, this is my brother Haldir. He is the one that taught me to dance." He said as he smirked and placed her hand in mine.

"If you taught him to dance, then I am afraid. He stepped on my toes a few times." She said lightly as we started to dance.

"He neglected to mention that we were elflings that had not even reached our majority yet when I attempted to teach him. I have gotten much better since then." I smiled down at her and realized that her smile reached her eyes and she was laughing at me.

_**end flashback**_

The day that Lin told me that she wanted to have elflings with me also flashed through my mind.

_**flashback**_

_"Yes, he did, but you do not have to worry. The only people I would ever tell that story to would be our own elflings." She answered._

_That caught my attention. "You want to have elflings with me?"_

_"Someday, when we are truly ready to be parents, then I will definitely want to have elflings with you. You will make an excellent Ada." Lindaríel whispered as she leaned in to kiss me back._

_**end flashback**_

The first time that our son had met Thaladirith….

_**flashback**_

_"Well, my Ada is a great warrior and can shoot an orc from a mile away with his bow!" The proud young elfling we didn't know stated._

_"Well, my Ada can too! He's the MarshMallow of Lórien!" Cirithon stated, and in his own unique way garbling the name of his father's position._

_"Well, my Ada is a Prince of Mirkwood, and can beat any elf alive!" The other elfling, who we finally realized must be Legolas' son, Thaladirith._

_"Well, my Ada can beat up your Ada!" Our son proclaimed just as we finally got to where they were arguing._

_**end flashback**_

Lin's Ada finally telling us why he had objected to her being with me….

_**flashback**_

_"Yes, but I think what caused me to be so upset was how Lindaríel answered my question. She said that she was not bothering a member of the Galdrim. She couldn't talk right yet so she mangled that word." My Ada continued. _

_"I remember laughing when she said that." Haldir said. "But what caused you to be so jealous and hold a grudge that day?"_

_"Her very next statement, when she said that she was bothering her husband, that is what made me upset." Ada continued, "I didn't want to think of my little elleth growing up and leaving me, and I am sorry for all of the pain I have caused you since you two fell in love."_

_**end flashback**_

Lin and I had waited so long to have another elfling, and I was too afraid to even think that it would not come to pass now. We had been so careful this time around too. I needed to calm down so that I could go back to Lin's side.

I had started to wear a path around the base of the tree I was under. I could not stay still. I just wish that I had some news, from either front. As if in answer, I heard a couple of elves talking and getting closer. As they came into view, I realized that it was indeed my son and Thaladirith. I guess that he had decided to spend time here as well. At least he would be able to keep Ciri distracted if need be.

"Ciri, Thaladirith," I said walking towards the two young elves.

"It is nice to see you again, Haldir." Thaladirith said to me. "I hope that you do not mind that I came to stay in Lórien with Cirithon?"

"No, Thaladirith, I do believe that it is a blessing that you came," I told the young prince as I turned and gave my son a welcoming hug.

"Ada, what is wrong?" My son demanded, noticing my distracted attitude.

"Your naneth has gone into labor far too early, and the Lady did not want me near enough to upset her," I told him.

"Ada, shall we go check on her?" Cirithon asked me.

"If you wish, we can, but I do believe that the Lady will call for us when it is time," I answered him. "Let us go see if either of your uncles is busy. Maybe they can keep us distracted for a while."

"Ada, while I am sure that Uncles Orophin and Rúmil will be able to distract Thaladirith and myself, you are a lost cause," he said to me. "But let us go bother them anyway," he smirked.

"Then lead on my son, lead on," I said, breaking a small smile in answer to him.

As we started to head back into the city, Lord Celeborn walked up to us. "Haldir, Cirithon, Thaladirith," he said, nodding to each of us in turn. "Haldir, I believe that if you were to find your way back to your talan you would find that all is as it should be," he said rather cryptically.

I took off at a run, leaving my son and the others behind. I raced up the stairs to our talan, and slowed as I walked into my home. The Lady met me in the main room before I could go back into the room. She was smiling.

"Haldir, Lin and your elflings are fine." She was still smiling as she continued, "Sometimes, when there is more than one elfling, they can come early and also hide. That is why we had the wrong due date. They were only a few weeks early, not two months."

"Two elflings, my Lady?" I asked her.

"Yes, Haldir." She smiled as she turned to leave. "Go see them now," she no more than finished the sentence and I was passed her and flying into the bedroom.

Lin smiled up at me, clearly exhausted, as I came to a halt beside the bed. "Haldir, I want you to meet Aeroniel and Riniel, your daughters. Aeroniel, after my naneth, and Riniel, after your naneth," Lin said to me as she handed them both to me.

I smiled at her and kissed all three of their foreheads. I started crying softly, and Lin did, too. I handed one of our daughters back to her, and I said, "now we are complete."

"Of course we are, Haldir," Lin agreed with me. "At least until the girls are old enough to get married," she finished.

"Nope, not going to happen," I said definitely. "They are never getting married.

Lin just shook her head at me and smiled. I guess I should start preparing myself for their wedding, since my wife does tend to be correct on these matters. But maybe that will not be for several hundred more years.

For a day that started out with me worrying myself sick around that tree, it has ended on a very good note.


End file.
